Unikitty Meets Rocking Ralph
Unikitty Meets Rocking Ralph was a grounded video with the transcript and plot created by African Vulture. Plot At school, Unikitty meets Ralph in the hallway. Wyldstyle asks Unikitty and Ralph to get in class. Unikitty and Ralph each pull out their laptops. However, the website get blocked on their laptops. Due to this, Unikitty gets expelled. When she gets home, her parents punish her for getting expelled by forcing her to eat hot sauce and take cold showers, singing a medley of songs from different shows, making her wear a tamp, and forcing her to watch non childish shows. Cast *Beth Bishop as Unikitty *Bob Hartley as Rocking Ralph *Paul as Unikitty's Dad *Susan as Unikitty's Mom *Veronica Harper as Wyldstyle *Eric as Principal Mark Burnett *Dallas as TV Announcer Transcript see Unikitty standing in the hallway. Ralph walks in Ralph: "Hello, what was your name?" Unikitty: "My name is Unikitty.." Ralph: "Hello, Unikitty. I am Ralph. Nice to meet you!" Unikitty: "Thank you! So how was it going so far?" Ralph: "Not very good. I get ungrounded by my parents." Unikitty: "That's bad." Ralph: "These are pretty harsh punishments, Unikitty." Unikitty: "Me too! I got ungrounded for making a fake DVD opening called TNAOTLK: LATME 2011 DVD from Cartoon Network, fake not real!" Ralph: "I agree with you Unikitty!" Wyldstyle: "Unikitty and Ralph, please get in class this minute!" Unikitty: "Who are you?" Wyldstyle: "In case you already know me, my name is Wyldstyle. I will subsitute your class again because Carol was sick and she would be be back until she gets better!" the classroom Wyldstyle: "Okay, class. We will figure out what we should do after I get back from the staff lounge!" walks away Unikitty: "I will pull out my laptop and order a DVD of Batman The Complete Television Series off from Amazon." pulls out her laptop. A couple of seconds later, she become shocked due to the words saying: "Website blocked" Unikitty: "What the h***! The website got blocked!" Wyldstyle: (walking in) "Okay, class. Now that I'm back, let's start figuring out what we should do." becomes shocked Wyldstyle: "Unikitty, Why do you have your laptop out?" Unikitty: "I just wanted to pull out my laptop!" Wyldstyle: "Unikitty, you know you are not allowed to have your laptop out without permission. That does it! Go to Mark Burnett's office now!" the principal's office Mark Burnett: "Unikitty, what brings you here?" Unikitty: "I pulled out my laptop in class." Mark Burnett: (in Kidaroo voice) "UNIKITTY!! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE YOUR LAPTOP OUT DURING CLASS TIME!! THAT DOES IT!! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CONTACT YOUR PARENTS!!" to: Unikitty's home Unikitty's dad: "Unikitty, i could not believe that you got expelled by taking out your laptop in class. That does it! You are grounded for two weeks!" Unikitty's mom: "That means no Youtube, no Hanna Barbera cartoons, no Codename Kids Next Door, no Powerpuff Girls. no Dexter's Laboratory, no Mcdonald's, no Hardee's, no Fazoli's, and no more anything!" Unikitty's dad: "And as for your punishment, we will give you cold showers! Come with us to the bathroom." the bathroom; Unikitty's dad turns on the shower Unikitty: "OH NO!! MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE, STOP!! I COULD NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" seconds later the living room Unikitty's mom: "Now we will feed you hot sauce." Unikitty: (eating the hot sauce) "YIKES!! IT WAS TOO HOT!!" few minutes later Unikitty's dad: "Now we will sing you a medley of songs that you do not like! First, we will sing the Balamory theme song." Unikitty: "Oh no! Not Balamory!" Unikitty's dad: "Balamory, Balamory." Unikitty's mom: "What was the story in Balamory, wouldn't you like to know?" Unikitty's dad: "What was the story in Balamory, where would you like to go?" Unikitty's mom: "Will there be treats with Pocket and Sweet?" Unikitty's dad: "Was that where we should go?" Unikitty's mom: "Balamory." Unikitty's dad: "Or up to the castle inventing with Archie?" Unikitty's mom: "He's ever so clever and ever so arty." Unikitty's dad: "What was the story in Balamory, wouldn't you like to know." Unikitty's mom: "Choosing our pictures and dabbing with paint." Unikitty's dad: "With Spencer we should go?" Unikitty's mom: "Balamory." Unikitty's dad: "Or moving and jumping with Josie Jump. Will that be the story in Balamory?" Unikitty's mom: "What was the story in Balamory?" Unikitty's dad: "Where would you like to go?" Unikitty's mom: "Shall we have fun as we cycle with Plum?" Unikitty's dad: "Was that where we should go?" Unikitty's mom: "Balamory." Unikitty's dad: "Or taking it easy with Edie McCredie?" Unikitty's mom: "Wouldn't you like to know?" Unikitty's dad: "What was the story in Balamory?" Unikitty's mom: "Wouldn't you like to know?" Unikitty's dad: "What was the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go?" Unikitty's mom: "What was the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go?" Unikitty's dad: "Balamory!" Unikitty's mom: "Here was Miss Hoolie to tell us a story." Unikitty's dad: "But how does it all begin?" Unikitty's mom: "Rainy? Sunny? Windy? Or cloudy?" Unikitty's dad: "Playing outside or in?' Unikitty's mom: "Was today to stay at home to play?" Unikitty's dad: "Going to school or nursery?" Unikitty's mom: "What was the story in Balamory. Wouldn't you like to know?" Unikitty's dad: "What was the story in Balamory?" Unikitty's mom: "Tell us where we will go!" Unikitty's dad: "Now we will sing the Little Robots theme song." Unikitty: "Please no! Not Little Robots!" Unikitty's dad: "Under a pile of scrap." Unikitty's mom: "There lay this little chap." Unikitty's dad: "He had a broken arm." Unikitty's mom: "But made it good." Unikitty's dad: "Then fixed his friends like robots should. Little Robots, Little Robots." Unikitty's mom: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Unikitty's dad: "There was Tiny, Messy, Sporty, Stretchy, Rusty, Stripy, Noisy, Spotty, Scary. Oooh-oooh." Unikitty's mom: "Flappy the bat." Unikitty's dad: "The sparky twins." Unikitty's mom: "That was us." Unikitty's dad: "And that was that" Unikitty's mom: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Unikitty's dad: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Unikitty's mom: "They made a world from junk." Unikitty's dad: "With a twang, and a clunk, and a bang." Unikitty's mom: "They built their homes round the nut and bolt tree." Unikitty's dad: "Now turn on the sunshine." Unikitty's mom: "Wow wee!" Unikitty's dad: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Unikitty's mom: "Little Robots, Little Robots, Little Robots." Unikitty's dad: "Now we will sing the New Adventures of the Little Koala theme song." Unikitty: "Not the New Adventures of the Little Koala! I hate it!" Unikitty's dad: "Brand new day, time to play, with Roobear and his friends." Unikitty's mom: "Where summer never ends. Koalas show you how to." Unikitty's dad: "Fly a plane, catch a wave." Unikitty's mom: "There's nothing we won't try." Unikitty's dad: "Lots to do, fun starts here with me and you." Unikitty's mom: "Look up there, way up high, Koalas in balloons." Unikitty's dad: "Laughter's on its away for you." Unikitty's mom: "Laura, Nick and Roo." Unikitty's dad: "Mimi, and Floppy too." Unikitty's mom: "Waiting here for you." Unikitty's dad: "Brand new day, time to play, with Roobear and his friends." Unikitty's mom: "The fun and laughter never ends." Unikitty's dad: "Koalas lead the way." Unikitty's mom: "On a sunny day." Unikitty's dad: "We all love to play." Unikitty's mom: "Now we will sing the Ovide and the Gang theme song!" Unikitty: "Yikes! Not Ovide and the Gang!" Unikitty's dad: "Join us on this South Sea isle, the gang's all here to swing in style." Unikitty's mom: "Saphron's cooking up a roast, and Ovide Video's your host." Unikitty's dad: "Look out Cy. Look out Bobo!" Unikitty's mom: "Party crashing's a no no!" Unikitty's dad: "I'll catch that sneaky snake, cries Fred Polo!" Unikitty's mom: "Tough luc, Cy!" Unikitty's dad: "Aye aye aye!" Unikitty's mom: "He's super sly!" Unikitty's dad: "But Groaner knows no smarty can ruin Ovide's party." Unikitty's mom: "Oh no." Unikitty's dad: "But Groaner knows no smarty ruin Ovide's party." Unikitty's mom: "Oh no." Unikitty's dad: "The joint is hopping." Unikitty's mom: "Come on, let's drop in." Unikitty's dad: "For more tales of Ovide Video!" Unikitty's mom: "Yeah! Let's go!" Unikitty's dad: "And more tales of Ovide Video." Unikitty's mom: "Now we will sing the Woolly and Tig theme song!" Unikitty: "Not Woolly and Tig!" Unikitty's mom: "I love Woolly and Woolly loves me." Unikitty's dad: "We've been together since we were them." Unikitty's mom: "We play hide and seek and we play tag." Unikitty's dad: "We have funny, funny fun." Unikitty's mom: "He's my spider cuddly toy." Unikitty's dad: "He's my clever woolly boy." Unikitty's mom: "I love Woolly and Woolly loves me." Unikitty's dad: "We've been together since we were them." Unikitty's mom: "Now we will sing the Zingzillas theme song." Unikitty: "No please! Not that!" Unikitty's mom: "Tang!" Leila's Dad: "Panzee!" Unikitty's mom: "Digger!" Leila's Dad: "And Zak!" Unikitty's mom: "Welcome to the band." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Unikitty's mom: "Let me show you around." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Unikitty's mom: "Each one lends a hand." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Unikitty's mom: "Making that Zingzilla sound." Leila's Dad: "What's that in the glade?" Leila's Mom: "Zingzillas." Leila's Dad: "Who's that playing now?" Leila's Mom: "Zingzillas." Leila's Dad: "Sending out the waves." Leila's Mom: "Zingzillas." Leila's Dad: "Making that Zingzilla sound." Leila's Mom: "We'll be practising." Leila's Dad: "For the big zing." Leila's Mom: "Till the time to rock." Leila's Dad: "Count down with the coconut clock." Leila's Mom: "Now you've met the band." Leila's Dad; "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Now you've seen around." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Join us, lend a hand." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Making that Zingzilla sound." Category:Grounded Stuff